Carry On My Wayward Son
by Krizglass
Summary: What if Dean never made that one year deal and instead made a ten years deal? Picture him leaving hunting behind and re- located in California with a some what normal life, but as usual it s Dean Winchester and there s always a price to pay.
1. Deal

_I don't own supernatural or any of its characters._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

"You gotta bring Sam back!"

"Really? Why would I do that?" Dean glanced over at the seductive women covering the demon.

"I'll make the deal! You give me 10 years and Sam back; in exchange you'll get my soul." She smiled knowing how desperate he was.

"Now, now, don't insult me! For 10 years you're gonna have to sweeten the pot, baby." He glared at her thinking twice about it.

"Fine, don't want to! I'll leave then!" Putting one foot in front of the other she began to depart.

"Wait! How does my soul and the colt sound?" That turned her around on the spot.

"Now you're talking, cutie! You get 10 years and I get the colt and your rotten soul." With that he roughly sealed the deal with a kiss.


	2. New Life

_I don´t own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

Talk about radical! From a demon hunter to an actual working human being, this Dean Winchester is nothing compared to his past. After that life changing or should it be life limiting experience Dean Winchester was done with hunting. He decided that his life would be to short and that he had to live it to the max. It's been 8 and a half years since that night. So far he's managed to get married, buy a house, have to kids, make new friends, get his own company… have a life. Who would have thought it, Dean Winchester with the all American cookie cutter life? As awkward and weird as it may sound it's true, but times coming up short. How will he explain to his wife, Dr. Katherine Veracruz Winchester and his children 6 year old Penelope Mary Winchester and 2 year old Jonathan Ryan Winchester that he's gonna die?

"You sure you're gonna make out your will? The sound of Sam's voice broke his train of thought.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm sure." Was he really ready to just die?

"Dean, there must be a way outta this. We have time to find one."

"Sam, there's no way of saving me from the pit. Just help me out here, ok"

"Help you! How? You're dying because of me! And now your wife and kids are gonna be alone! For what? For me? How the hell am I supposed to live with that?" Deans had enough of this already!

"Look! You'll get over it. They'll get over it! Just be there for them no matter what! Make sure you go to John's games and any guy who wants to date Penny dies; that Kat never re marries, but dates. Take care of my family and my wheels, man. That's all. The truth is I couldn't live with you dead, Sammy. I just couldn't." Silence consumed the air.

"We can find a way. There has to be one." Sam just wouldn't give up.

"Well in the meanwhile I gotta get going. School's almost out and I promised Kat I'd pick up Penny and then John from her mothers. See ya at the office then? Sam sighed out of frustration.


	3. Butterfies

_I don´t own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

It's been almost 20 years since his father gave him his 1967 Chevy Impala. To his surprise it's still in mint condition. Listen to that baby purr! He always did love his car more than anything, but I guess things can change.

"Daddy!" The little 6 year old Penny hugged Dean's legs. She smiled looking up at him. He picked up the doll like child. She had Kat's long auburn hair and freckles with his green eyes.

"How was school?" She pecked him on the cheek. We all know tough old Dean, but Penny did melt his heart.

"It was fun! We have butterflies in a net and we made pictures of them." Putting her down she fixed her little red dress.

"Where's mommy?" Dean looked up at her while buckling her into the backset of the Impala.

"She's at work, sweetie. She'll be home for dinner. Now we have to go pick up John." She smiled at him. His heart ached knowing how much it'll hurt her when he's gone.

"Daddy, why are your eyes wet?" He hadn't noticed his eyes water up.

"Nothing baby… nothing." Kissing her cheek he closed the back door getting into the driver seat.

"Are you sad daddy?" He met her eyes through the rearview mirror.

"No babe! It's just that my eyes are itchy. That's all." She squinted at him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you were gonna cry, daddy." She actually looked worried.

"No, really I'm fine! Now, tell your old man about these butterflies." She gave him that Dean Winchester smirk.

"They were cool!..."


	4. ACDC

_I don´t own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

Parenthood is nothing close to easy; especially for Dean Winchester. Picking up the kids to snack, naps, baths, home works and the worst… dinner. Kat seemed to be 20 times better at that.

"Daddy, where's my book bag?" As if trying not to burn down the kitchen wasn't enough he had to help Penny with math. Where's Sam when you need him?

"It's in your room Pen." I hope the kids like his try at Mac n' Cheese.

The door opens and in walks Dean's savior. White gown in one hand Chinese in the other. Her long auburn hair in a messy ponytail and sporting the usual black suit with white shirt under.

"Hey babe!" She plopped down her briefcase on the breakfast nook chair, placing the food on the countertop. He looks up from his mess at her. She has that "pity you can't cook" look on her face. Smirking he shrugged giving up walking over to her.

"How was your day?" He answers with a kiss picking her up in a hug.

"I guess that means good. Where are the kids?" She smiled with bad intentions.

"Upstairs. Penny's doing homework and John's playing in this room. Why?" He slipped off her jacket kissing her neck playfully.

"Mommy!" John and his big sister threw their arms around Kat's legs

"Munchies! How are my babies?" They giggled being picked up by mommy. Dean steps aside watching Kat put them on the countertop. John gets a head start on the boo- boo report, while Penny tells her about her butterfly adventures. The site of Kat trying to divide her attention between the two was priceless. Her face lit up amusement at the sound of her two children, the moment seemed to progress in slow motion; the sparkle of Kat's brown eyes, the giggle of his children, the feeling of a home. For years he dreamed of a "what if?" What if his mother were alive? How would his life been?

"Dean!" A shove from Kat made him come back. The table was set and he was waited upon.

"Are you daydreaming about an AC-DC concert again?" Dean blushes; yes that's right blushed. Imagine "hell raising Dean" blushing. A true site for sore eyes.

"What's AC-DC, daddy?" Kat stifled a laugh as Dean cocked his eyebrow of John.

"Yeah, daddy what's AC-DC?" He looked across at his eldest. He smirked remembering his first AC-DC experience. He must have been like 6 or 7 when his father introduced him to its sweet sound.

"You wanna know what AC-DC is?" They nodded in unison both shaking excitement.

Dean excused himself from the table going over to one of the many closets pulling out a box of vinyl records and his old record player. He blew some dust off one his records fixing it onto the player. Suddenly the room was filled with "You shook me all night long."

"May I have this dance miss?" Not waiting for an answer he pulled Kat out of her seat and into his arms. John and Penny giggled at the sight of their parents dancing. It was more like hugging and swaying. Suddenly on the guitar solo Dean turned to John picking him up and using him as an air guitar. He laughed uncontrollable his face turning red. Penny was hiding behind her mother's legs laughing and watching.

"Where's Pen, Kat?" She put her hands over her mouth holding in her giggles. He spotted her and picked her up. Now was juggling two raving kids in his arms with blasting C-DC music.


	5. Am I Happy?

_I don´t own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

It's 10 o'clock and except for the sound of running water coming from the kitchen the house was completely silent. Dean was upstairs checking on both Penny and John. What can I say, you can take the man out of the hunt, but you can't take the hunter out of the man. Kat was downstairs cleaning.

"Crap! You scared me Dean." She sighed feeling him wrap his arms around her waist. He tightened his grip not wanting to let go. Rinsing her hands off she turned around facing him.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Wiggling out of his grip she skipped into the living room, jumping onto the couch patting the spot next to her.

"Come on! Sit down!" She pulled his arm. For some reason he saw Penny.

"Remember how I told you I was feeling like crap for the past few days and that it might be a virus, possibly caught from the hospital." He nods like a robot trying to read between the lines.

"Well, I got checked up and it wasn't a virus."

"What is it then?" His heart jumped into him mouth.

"I'm pregnant!" Talk about a curve ball. He didn't know weather to cry or rejoice.

"Dean?" A smile curled his lips, kissing his wife.

"How far along are you? He caressed her soon to be baby bump.

"Like 4 weeks." A questionable look played out on his face.

"4 weeks? Does that mean that this is the product of that rainy night in my office?" She blushed scarlet playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Dean… stop" she whined like a 5 year old.

"Or was it the time in the Impala after the movies?" she pushed him down on the couch. He loved to tease her.

"Stop…" she continued to give Dean a beat down while he laughed.

"Are you happy? That made him compose himself.

"Am I happy? That's a question we both know the answer to." A baby that will never his father. Just like he never got to know his mother.

"Babe, are you crying?" You know shit is deep when Dean Winchester is crying.

"No… it's just… I'm happy. I always wanted to be a dad and I am one to three of the most wonderful, not to mention good looking, kids ever, with the hottest bad ass chick.


	6. Two And Half Years

_I don't own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son…**

To any person two and a half years seemed like all the time in the world, but to Dean Winchester it was more like two minutes. So much had happened in two and a half years. Just in nine months Roberts Dean Winchester was born. With thick sandy blonde hair and green eyes he was a spitting image of Dean. Kat was ascended to chief of orthopedic surgery, Dean's company really took off, Johnny started school, Penny was deep into fixing cars with her dad, and they moved into a bigger house. Life was good, but today wasn't like every other day in Dean's picture perfect life. He only had 48 hours to enjoy with his family.

A cool May breeze blew through his hair as he sat in his backyard watching his children and nephews play. Yes, Sam got the courage to get hitched and have kids; twins with his wife Kelly or "the female version of Dean" as Kat called her. They oddly met in Dean's shop when Kelly put the shut down on Sam as he tried to show off to her about cars. Good times…

Penny had grown so much in two and a half years. Her long auburn was now shoulder length and her freckles bunched up on her cheeks, yet her emerald eyes remained the same. John, now four years old, had gone through his own evolution; slightly taller, Sam like hair and a new playmate, Robby or Bobby. The bundle of energy and joy that's Bobby is hard to describe. So eager to learn new things, so willing to go the extra mile to make his big brother happy; sorta like how Sam and Dean were at that age. It was killing him to have to leave them, leave his family. Then there was Kat… the love of his life. The one who vowed to be by his side no matter how bad he screwed up. Not having anytime to fix her hair with her new job, she cut it short. After three kids she still conserved her very fit body. He loved to watch how she sat down with all her children as if she was one of them. Will she move on to someone else? She's strong. Sure it will sting at first, but later she'll move on… they all will


	7. 48 Hours

_I don't own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

"We got a lead." The touch of Sam's hand on Dean's shoulder made him jump.

"New Harmony, Indiana. What'da we do? You can't just leave without saying anything."

"I know Sam, I know. We'll leave a little after midnight. Just give my time with them." His eyes welled up with tears. Ten years ago dying seemed okay to him, but not anymore; not with everything his lived through.

"Dean what if you don't make it? Sam held in his own tears.

"Take of 'em, man. Be there for 'em. Be like a father to my kids. Console Kat." He couldn't hold it in anymore and let a lone tear fall.

Night was starting to fall and his house was still a whirlwind of crazy. Kat was running around after the kids trying to catch them for their bath. Yells and giggles filled the house. Dean was out in the garage packing up the Impala. How was he gonna face them? He could hear the shrills of bath time for John and Robby. He would miss their graduations, games, their lives. And Penny, his little girl; her first boyfriend, her first break up… no daddy to tell her everything will be alright.

"Dean…we're waiting for you, guy!" Kelly called from the door. He wiped his tears finishing up and closing the trunk.

In the movie room in p.js sat the five Winchester children ready to watch a movie.

"Daddy sit next to me!" Penny jumped up from the couch to hug Dean's legs

"No, no next to us Uncle Dean!" Jeff and Josh Winchester pulled on his shirt. The giggles unleashed again as they tackled Dean to the floor. They all sat on the floor; Penny, John and Robby on one side and Jeff and Josh on the other.

After the movie ended Kat, Dean, Sam and Kelly all took the children upstairs for bed. As usual Dean did his routine check- up on all of them. All asleep except Penny.

"Pen, kid, why are you still awake?" A worried look plastered on her face.

"I can't sleep. Will you stay with me?" She scooted over making room for him. He laid down and she snuggled to his chest.

"I love you Penny, you know that, right?" Their green eyes met She gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, daddy, I know and I loved you too." She snuggled closer.

"I won't you to be good to your mother. Take care of you brothers and tell them all the stories about me. Will you do that for me? She nodded yes.

"Why are you crying daddy?" She wiped his tear with her small hand.

"Because I love you, that's why. Don't ever forget that, okay." She nodded drifting off to sleep.

Reaching his room he could hear "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and The News playing softly. Kat was in the shower; her muffled singing could be heard in the distance. Dean just laid there consumed in his guilt and sorrow.

"You've been weird all day. No smart-ass remarks or funny jokes. You okay?" He shut her up with a kiss.

"Okay, Dean you're scaring me! What's wrong?" He couldn't hide his sadness.

"Nothing. Just don't say anything and kiss me like when we first met. Remember you called me a dick and then you kissed me?" She smiled at the flashback.

"Okay, fine… dick" He savored her kiss and her touch, trying to grasp every memory of it.

"Tell me you'll love me no matter what." She chocked on her words.

"What? Dean what are you up to?"

"Just do it, please." His voice cracked knowing he would no longer share a moment with her again.

"I do! I do love you no matter how bad you screw up. Now tell me-" He cut her off with another kiss only this time with more fire and passion then ever.


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

_I don't own any of Supernatural._

**Carry On My Wayward Son...**

The night was clear. He said his last good byes to all his family; one last good look at his house; one last look at his life before departure..

"Ready?" Sam packed his things into the car.

"Let's roll, man" Dean got into the drivers seat just like old times with his co-pilot at his side.

"Dude, Bon Jovi?" Sam gave him a sideways glance.

"Hey! He can be awesome…sometimes." He blasted "Dead or Alive" through the Impala.

"'_Cause I'm wanted…dead or alive."_

In about ten hours they managed to steal Ruby's knife; Ruby a demon allied they found last year thanks to Sam. She was the only insider they had. Some Lilith demon had his contract. Maybe finding her and excising her would get Dean his life back, but time was running out.

"We need to surprise her. Take her off guard, Sam"

New Harmony was quiet… too quiet. With only and hour to go they needed to find her and finish her.

"Hand over the knife, Dean" Ruby may look weak, but she's got a hell of a grip. She shoved Dean into a nearby fence.

"Let him go or die." She loosened her grip on Dean thanks to Sam and the knife he had at her throat.

"What do you suppose we do now? Lilith is in there, but this is surrounded by demons." They sneaked around a garden smoking out a couple of Lilith's protectors.

"Too late!" A fleet of black eyed demons hounded the trio.

They rushed onto the lawn of where Lilith resided. The holy water sprinklers created a barrier between them and the demon army.

"Hurry get inside! Find her" They tip toed around the decaying corpse in search of their prey.

Upstairs, Sam entered the room with door slightly ajar. A canopy bed with a mother and cuddled child laid in the middle of the room. The mother's fear stricken eyes met Sam's.

"Kill her! Kill her!" She whimpered afraid to wake the demon child. Just as Sam rose the knife the youngster awoke.

"It's not her, Sam!" The child shrieked just as Dean stopped Sam from finishing her off.

"Now what?" Dean had less then a minute. All he could think of was his family.

"I'm not letting you die, Dean! Just remember what Dad taught us. Take care of my family, Sam! Don't let go of yours because of me!" Tears soaked Sam's face as the clock was close to midnight. They embraced one last time. The clock struck twelve. The howling of the hound echoed through the house. Turning around Dean came face to face with the hellhound.

"There he is… he's here." Sam, Dean and Ruby ran for the back. Dean rushed into the first room possible locking Ruby and Sam out.

"Dean! Don't do this Dean!" Sam banged on the door.

"Get out of here! The demons are outside, Sam! Leave now!"

"No! I won't leave you!" But it was too late. The hound got in some way past the goofer dust and past Sam. Dean's painful cries filled the house. Nothing Sam could do would stop the hound. He witnessed how it ripped Dean to shreds.

"No! Dean! No! Stop!" Sam held his brother until his last breath.

"Dean? No please, Dean…" Sam hugged his blood drenched brother close to his body.

"Dean…"

His physical pain had ended, but his soul was in hell. The pain he felt there was beyond belief.

"Sam! Sam!...Help!"

No matter how hard he cried or yelled for his loved ones, no one would hear him. He was alone in hell; the flames of the inferno burning his memories away, burning his humanity.

"Help me! Sam… Anyone."

"Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be piece when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more…"


End file.
